vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Norn (Heavy Object)
Summary Norn (ノルン Norun), also known by the codename Trinity Style (トリニティスタイル Torinitisutairu), is a Faith Organization Second Generation Object, piloted by three different sister Elites: Skuld, Urd and Verdandi. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown with main cannon, at least 8-B with secondary weapons | 7-B with main cannon, at least 8-B with secondary weapons | At least 7-B with main cannon, at least 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Norn, Trinity Style Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: 2nd Generation Object Wielders: Urd Silent-Third, Verdandi Silent-Third, Skuld Silent-Third Powers and Abilities: All Configurations: Flight (Hovers above the ground through static electricity or air cushion), several dozens of secondary weapons, advanced sensors, acoustic sensors, Dvergr robots, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs. Urd mode: Laser container cannon as main cannon. Verdandi: Laser cannon as main cannon. Skuld mode: Giant plasma blade as main weapon. Attack Potency: Unknown with main cannon (Uses chemical reactions to destroy onion armor), at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) | City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons | At least City level with main cannon (Produces enough heat to melt onion armor without even grazing it), at least City Block level with secondary cannons Speed: Subsonic, likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects), higher when focusing its Dvergr armor Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: At least 20 kilometers, likely more | At least 5 kilometers with main cannon, at least 20 kilometers with secondary cannons | 5 kilometers with main cannon, at least 20 kilometers with secondary cannons Weaknesses: The power of the secondary cannons drop at long ranges | The power of its cannons drops at long ranges | Its main weapon makes it very hard to control and keep stable, the power of the secondary cannons drop at long ranges Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acoustic Sensors:' The Norn possesses advanced acoustic sensors, being able to detect people from the noise their bodies make. It can locate them not just from their voices and breathing, but also from the scraping of their joints and cartilage. Its sensors are accurate enough to pinpoint human noises in the middle of a jungle, isolating them from the noises caused by all other animals. *'Dvergr:' The Norn isn't a solid mass of metal. It's made up of a lot of small brick-sized robots called Dvergr, equipped with tires with countless suction cups. By moving around, these Dvergr can alter the Norn's structure in several ways like children's building blocks. It can alter its overall silhouette, change its main weapon or means of propulsion, repair its damaged main cannon and even take the evenly-distributed onion armor and focus it on the predicted impact point of a main cannon shot to block even the Baby Magnum's low-stability plasma cannon, with the surface only being melted a little. However, since when it does this the Norn isn't creating more material, just taking onion armor layers from everywhere else in the Object, this defense reduces its armor on the sides that are not being attacked by a main cannon, making them vulnerable. The Norn can remake its entire structure to match any conditions, environment or enemy, so it can be called the ultimate Second Generation; or since it can fight no matter the weather or environment, maybe in a way it can be said to have gone back to being a premium model First Generation. *'Main Cannon:' The Norn's main cannon is called a laser container cannon. It's a laser space elevator used to launch spaceships tilted on its side. This cannon has gathered attention for being filled with optical technology yet firing a container as a metal shell. The main cannon is fed by a giant magazine that holds several types of shells like a vending machine which are supplied to the main cannon on demand through a powerful air conveyer. **'Urd's Configuration:' Urd uses the Norn's default laser container cannon to fight at long range. Urd is an expert in chemical warfare, so the container-style shells she fires tend to contain various chemicals, like sulfuric acid, aqua regia, liquid nitrogen, aluminum and iron oxide. Instead of punching through with overwhelming mass or kinetic energy like coilguns/railguns, or burning through with tremendous heat like laser beams or low-stability plasma cannons; Urd uses chemical reactions to cut through an Object's onion armor. Sometimes Urd fires several containers to mix them directly on the battlefield. This strategy is dangerous to nearby infantry even if she's not firing directly at them, as it can produce chemical smoke. Additionally, even without a direct hit, the shells can create toxic swamps that restrict another Object's movement and sometimes damage the armor or sensors with the vaporized gasses. The Norn's chemicals include a sticky liquid made from instant glue that hardens in just a few seconds. Urd was able to use this glue to create a giant upwards slope to use as a ramp to jump across a 100m river. Its liquid nitrogen shells can be used to create blocks of ice during naval battles to restrict the movement of Objects that use naval floats **'Verdandi's Configuration:' Verdandi uses the laser container cannon as a pure laser cannon at close range, removing the shells and simply firing the ultra-high power optical weapon as a pure laser beam. Upon changing modes, the main cannon moves from the side to the front. The magazine splits in two and attaches to the upper left and right of the spherical main body as balancers. **'Skuld's Configuration:' Upon transforming the main cannon is on the side of the Norn, but it hangs down like an Island Nation katana sheath. Skuld uses the powerful laser main cannon to vaporize the container, creating a powerful plasma current that fires out like a blowtorch or flamethrower. When fired the entire main cannon seems to swing around using a booster, and something like a saber or a bluish white blade of light stretched 5km long bursts out. These giant plasma blades produce so much heat they boil nearby water and cause the Norn's armor to faintly glow orange due to the residual heat. The heat of the blade is powerful enough to melt onion armor without even grazing it. Instead of a single point like a regular main cannon, it covers an entire surface to keep its opponent from getting away like a shotgun or a flamethrower. However, this weapon is so powerful that it even swings around the Norn itself. Without the constant slight adjustments by a genius like Skuld, the 200,000 ton mass can easily flip right over. Key: Urd's Configuration | Verdandi's Configuration | Skuld's Configuration Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7